


Cold Spot

by Glassdarkly



Series: Haunted House [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike discovers that death isn't necessarily the end, even for humans.</p><p>Set at 1630 Revello Drive, just before season 6 of BtVS</p><p>Originally posted in October 2012 to the  SB Fag Ends community on Livejournal. For the Halloween month prompt: A sudden chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Spot

"Dawn?" He closes the front door with a bang. 

No answer, save for the note, written in Dawn's spidery hand: "At Janices house," fluttering off the hall table.

Bloody typical no one bothers to tell him his baby sitting services aren't required after all.

Even more bloody typical, no one's taught the kid how to use an apostrophe.

He makes a mental note to rectify that, as he steps forward into the house, only to stop, puzzled. 

Bloody chilly for California suddenly.

He shivers. 

What was it they used to say? Someone's stepped on your grave. Yeah, that's it.

A feeling of dread settles on his shoulders, heavy as a shroud - and he should know - and he frowns in annoyance.

What is this? 

"Step on my grave an' I'll bite your bloody ankle," he growls into the gloom, just in case anyone, or anything, is listening. 

The house is silent in response, but it's not quiet somehow.

Fingers itching to reach in his pocket for a cigarette, he turns left, into the living room, comes face to face with the couch Joyce died on, and stops in his tracks. 

"You let my baby die," she says.

He runs.


End file.
